


Unintentional Intention

by unicorngirl



Series: A Constant Thing [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorngirl/pseuds/unicorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn't get it yet, even if it's clear Kuroko does. Momoi and Aomine are at each other's throats constantly. Eventually, something has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Intention

Aomine ducked under the cold spray of water and let it run over the back of his head and neck. He'd shucked his jacket and shirt earlier, and the water felt heavenly against his overheated skin. 

He shut his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. The hot tar under him smelled like chemicals and the nearby open cans of paint burned his eyes. Next to him, Kuroko shifted impatiently. 

The unseasonably hot sun beat down unrelentingly. How anyone could work outside in this weather in a school uniform was a joke. Classmates complained in the halls before school and during clubs. Classroom windows remained perpetually open for the nonexistent breeze. 

Aomine spent every moment awake irritated and sweaty. 

Kuroko switched his weight from foot to foot again, and his scent tickled at the corner of Aomine's nose.

"Aomine, I'm hot. Share." Kuroko's voice sounded almost as worn Aomine felt. Just standing outside drained them dry.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the legs of his friend from beneath the fall of water. Aomine held the hose out with a wordless murmur of assent. Immediately, the heat of the sun stole away the momentary relief. Kuroko reached, face and arms red from the sun, and Aomine used the opportunity to spray him liberally with water. 

Kuroko skipped out of reach and wiped his wet face with an equally soaked shirt. 

"Huh. You need to work on your reaction time." Aomine grinned. He straightened and shook his head like a dog. Already, new sweat gathered at his temples and on his neck. Wet strands dripped down his forehead and he pushed them back and out of his face. "How is this even November?" 

"You got me." Kuroko sighed, tilting his face back enough to peer up into the wide expanse of blue overhead. "Maybe the world is ending."

Aomine huffed out a laugh. "Well, it's sure taking its damn time."

Kuroko smiled and shrugged. He'd grown in the last year but still didn't come close to Aomine's shoulder. Omega genes. 

The shorter teen made a face, pulled his miraculously dry phone out of his pocket, and flipped it open. Kuroko's eyes darted over the new text. "Kise wants to know if we're still meeting."

"Isn't he in class?" Aomine motioned to the phone and tucked his hands behind his head. 

Kuroko looked briefly up before typing back. "He'll be careful not to let the teacher see. No reason to irritate Akashi again."

"Irritate? Is that what you're calling it?" A headache began to bloom at his temples and he rubbed at it. 

"I am." His friend's voice remained suspiciously even. 

"Whatever. Yeah, tell him to get his lazy ass in gear. I don't care if the heat is bad for his hair. The world could be ending." He nodded. "We're still playing basketball."

Kuroko lips quirked in a smile, tucked his phone away, and eyed the hose Aomine still held. "If you have a headache, you're probably dehydrated."

"Really? Let me guess, you could help me out with that?" Finally, something fun to do. Aomine sprayed his friend's feet and Kuroko danced back.

"Hey, my shoes!"

"Oh, were you standing there?" Aomine goaded. "I can't see straight, too dehydrated." 

Kuroko face took on calculating glint, then flicked to the left. They'd left a second hose not far. Aomine grinned and bent his legs, ready for attack. 

"Tetsuya!" 

Aomine's shoulders automatically raised.

Momoi exited the far end of the school and cut across scorched grass. She smiled at Kuroko and every muscle in Aomine's body locked up. Even from where he stood, the stench of vanilla and sugar rolled off of her and over him in waves. 

"Are you two almost done?" She'd worn her hair down and small pieces of it stuck against her jawline and neck. Like them, her school jacket was gone. At this rate, the school would need to switch back to summer uniforms.

"Yes." Kuroko motioned to the painted signs beyond the water's reach. One read 'Cafe' and the other 'Gift-shop'. 

Momoi bent to get a better view of them and Aomine quickly averted his gaze. 

She'd grown over the summer and needed to go up a shirt size. Again. He'd listened to her complain about it endlessly the first time. Momoi crossed her arms and buttons strained. They weren't even in high school yet and her body already looked like it belonged in a men's magazine.

"This looks great. I knew I made the right choice putting you in charge." She patted Kuroko on the shoulder like a puppy. He blithely returned her grin.

"Hey!" Aomine objected. He'd spent the afternoon sweating and lifting. No one had asked him. He'd been pushed out into the heat with orders not to return until everything had been completed.

She gave him a level headed stare. "I'm still not talking to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He responded hotly. When had she started ignoring him this time? "What has you all worked up?"

"I am not all worked up." She frowned. 

"When are you not worked up?" She'd been blowing hot and cold all fall. The entire thing ran him ragged. Momoi alternated between shadowing his steps like a stalker or avoiding him for weeks.

Momoi popped a hip. Buttons fought and stayed buttoned. "If I have, it's because you've been more of a jerk than usual. You called me fat yesterday."

"I have not been more of a jerk. I've practically been a saint. You've had your panties in a twist over every little thing."

"Did you really call Momoi fat, Aomine?" Kuroko interjected, looking somehow both horrified and impressed. 

"I did not call her fat! I wouldn't do that!"

Kuroko looked unconvinced. He turned his attention back to Momoi.

"He did too!"

"When was that? When I helped carry your books this morning? Or maybe when you nagged me for forty five minutes after class yesterday? At what point did 'fat' exit my mouth?"

"Like you don't remember!" She balled her fists and shook one at him. He struggled with the urge to roll his lips back and snarl.

Kuroko squeezed Momoi's shoulder. "Maybe you heard him wrong? Is that what he really said?"

Aomine was relieved to know at least one omega could recognize the danger in aggravating a young alpha. Every challenge, no matter how small, made him frustrated. He knew the recent influx of testosterone and alpha instincts were to blame. His skin seemed two sizes too small and his body couldn't remember how to back down. 

Even when the challenge came from someone half his size with cotton candy pink hair.

She pulled Kuroko into an impulsive hug and Aomine's fingernails bit into the flesh of his palms. Her body pressed against his friend's from shoulders to knees. 

"He told me to lay off the french fries!" 

"French fries?" Kuroko kept his hands out and away from her as she spoke into his shoulder. 

Aomine winced. "They were my french fries! If you wanted so many, you should have ordered your own."

She tilted her head enough to shoot him a look of disdain. "I only wanted a few. And you ordered three larges."

"Just tell me next time and I'll order you your own. I was hungry." He rolled his eyes and continued. "Besides, all your weight goes to your boobs, so eat as much as you want." 

She froze and turned pink. Her mouth opened. Kuroko shook his head in apparent disbelief. 

Momoi all but pushed Kuroko away. "I can't even believe -" She paused and glanced down. "Ah! You're all wet!"

She grabbed at the front of her suddenly damp shirt and tugged it away from her flesh. 

"Kuroko, how did you get so wet?" Momoi asked, voice laced with confusion.

From over Momoi's shoulder, Aomine watched the other man's eyes widen and focus on where she pulled at the fabric. Momoi stared down at her chest and vocalized a wordless sound of irritation. The alpha's jaw clenched so hard it hurt.

"Fuck." Aomine stepped between Kuroko and Momoi without thought. Momoi startled at the sudden motion. One of her hands fisted against his bare back.

"Daiki? You're at school, watch your language. What if a teacher had heard you?" 

He caught her when she tried to dart out from behind him and kept her from Kuroko's sight. Her small frame pushed at his back and Aomine knew at any moment he would explode.

Under his overheated flesh, Aomine's blood boiled. 

His teammate watched impassively.

"You need a jacket or something." Aomine spit out. "Kuroko, grab her my jacket."

Kuroko froze, transfixed, before shaking himself out of it and moving to collect a coat. "Right. Just hang tight, Momoi."

"A jacket? I'm just a little wet. It's so hot, I'll dry in a minute. Are you trying to make me angrier?"

"Satsuki." His tone came out deeper and stronger than he anticipated. He wanted to shake her. Didn't she realize she tugged on a wild animal's chain? "Stay."

His childhood friend stopped moving, fist still against his skin and breath warm against his back. Aomine hesitantly swiveled to face her. 

She stood stock still, face averted and cheeks red. A bead of sweat ran down her neck and she swallowed thickly. Momoi's eyes flicked to his bare chest before glancing away. He watched, transfixed as she tilted her head up and to the side. 

Aomine blinked in confusion and took in the long line exposed jaw. His gaze lingered on her bared neck and the flash of pulse he could see just below the skin.

His body language and voice had triggered a submission. 

Aomine glanced at her chest, at the two buttons that finally lost the fight and created a window to soft swells of flesh. The water made the white cotton translucent and the lace bra she wore stood out in sharp relief. A piece of hair slid down and rested between her breasts.

He grew so hard so fast it hurt.

"Satsuki?" He questioned. 

A shiver worked through her frame and a soft sound escaped her throat. 

Right. A submitting omega needed acknowledgment or they'd fall into a swoon. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the offered skin. She tasted like vanilla and brown sugar, and he wanted to follow the smell. Trace a path with his mouth. She trembled at the touch and one of her arms raised as if she thought to touch him.

Aomine stepped back and tried to clear his head of the pheromones in the air. Anything more in public would be obscene. Even setting off a submission in school could earn him a suspension.

Momoi leaned back, wide eyed as if waking from a trance, and brought a hand up to cover where his lips rested moments before.

"Momoi?" Kuroko jogged back, Aomine's jacket slung over his arm. He kept his gaze resolutely from the taller man. 

She blushed and thanked him for the article of clothing, sliding it over her small frame. Aomine watched, unable to look away as something reeking of him covered her from neck to knee. 

She rolled the long sleeves up several times until her hands were visible. 

"Oh. Uh....." Kuroko gestured at Momoi's shirt, this time keeping his gaze firmly above her shoulders.

"Wha?" She glanced down and gasped at the gap. Momoi pulled the jacket tight until every bit of her own outfit no longer showed. 

She slid away from the two men, expression still slightly glassy. "Thanks, Tetsuya. I... gotta run back inside, are you going to be okay getting things cleaned up out here?"

Kuroko nodded and she flashed an uncertain smile at Aomine. When he raised an eyebrow, she tightened her grip on his jacket and hastily retreated back into the school.

"You're frowning." Kuroko remarked, bending over to shut off the water. "And making weird faces."

"So what." He meandered over to where he'd dumped the rest of his clothes on the grass. His jacket would reek of Momoi by the time he got it back. He'd have to wash it. Or spend the next few weeks with a perpetual hard on. "Your face is weird."

He pulled his shirt over his still wet hair and tried to will his erection away.

Kuroko grabbed his own jacket and threw it over a shoulder. He made a sound of acknowledgment. "Maybe. But, I don't think Momoi is going to be thinking about my face today."

Aomine spoke with bravado he didn't feel. "Satsuki can do what she wants. I don't care."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, she's a pain in my ass."

He moved ahead but Kuroko stepped in his path.

"Really?"

Aomine tripped over his own feet. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even know I could do it. Don't be a bitch about it. It doesn't change anything."

He saw no point in pretending he didn't know what Kuroko meant.

"It doesn't?" Kuroko asked. He sounded honestly curious.

"It had to happen sometime. We're together constantly." He defended. "I can't go my whole life trying not to. It's who I am."

"Hm."

He huffed. "Kuroko, we were in the same dynamics class, had the same lessons, don't tell me you conveniently forgot how common it can be? Or were you not paying attention?"

Kuroko tucked his hands into his pockets. "You seemed to have forgotten it's most common in a sexual relationships."

Aomine stuttered. "That's not, I'm not-that is-we- "

The idea of sex with Momoi pushed all sorts of thoughts and ideas to the forefront of his brain.

"I doubt she's even gone through her first heat, Aomine. You could have accidentally set her off. And she could have set me off. Omegas can trigger heats in each other just by being in the same area." Aomine blanched. "You would have been expelled. Kicked off the team. That would have been only the start."

"I wouldn't have."

"No?"

"No." He defended. "I wouldn't do that to her. I wouldn't do that to you or the team."

Kuroko grinned. "Good."

"Shut the hell up. You're so fucking annoying."

His friend nodded to himself. "Right, then. You two will be eighteen soon enough. Try to keep it clean. Let's get this mess picked up and move those signs inside."

Aomine cursed under his breath and flipped Kuroko off.


End file.
